Where they are supposed to be
by hisanka
Summary: Just some glimpses of what life might look like for our favourite couple. I try to update after each new episode - Darvey fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Darvey-Fans, I hope you are as excited as I am about season 9! (I set my alarm for 3 am as I live in Europe…) I cannot believe they are finally canon! And as I cannot wait for the next episode, here is my idea of what could happen after 9x01. Just some random Darvey fluff. Characters still don't belong to me and English still isn't my first language and I still don't have a beta… Sorry! However, hope you enjoy those few lines.**

.

"Love about me?", she asked, smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"Love about you", he answered, a big cheshire cat smile on his face and his eyes brimming with tears as he crushed his lips against hers. _Home_, he thought, as he draws her closer by her hips. Her fingers loose themselves in his hair, it was becoming her signature move. Nothing felt as good as her hands in his hair, slowly caressing his scalp, and her lips on his lips, warm and soft. He sighs comfortably. Was it really just two days that he came over to her house and everything changed? As he told her, it felt as if they had always been together. Kissing her was exciting and new, but also comfortable in a way long-term couples experienced it. It felt like home.

When they finally parted, their foreheads rest against each other. She takes a deep breath, gazing up at him and biting on her lower lip. Her hands are still in his hair and hear thumb moves over the back of his head in a gentle motion. His right hand moves up and down her spine, caressing her softly. Before saying anything, he gives her a small peck. She pouts in an adorable way and he cannot help and puts his lips on hers again, longer this time. When he feels her tongue begging for entrance, he knows that he is a lost case. Pulling her even closer, he moans and let their tongues collide. Her left arm moves over his back. They are incredibly close, but not anywhere close enough. Tongues battling, they are not aware of anything around them. _Love_, she thought, _love, love, love._

She doesn't know how long they were standing there. Close to the fire, exactly where they are supposed to be. It was only when a loud crackling noise interrupted their heated kisses, that they both looked up at the same time. A large block of wood had divided into two and the noise of the wooden parts crashing down on the fire place had brought them back to reality.

Donna and Harvey grinned at each other like idiots, small smiles showing up on both of their faces. "What do you say we move this party somewhere else?", he asks as he grabs a strand of her hair and took it behind her hair. His hand lingered on her cheek.

"As long as somewhere else means either your apartment or mine, I'm on board", she smirks, gazing up at him.

"Yours is closer", he mumbled and strokes her neck lovingly. "Then it's set", she answers. "Come on, lover boy, let's put this fire out and go home, otherwise those kisses will end up right here on the floor…" – "I wouldn't mind", he marbled as he kisses her behind her ear.

"Harvey", she laughs. "Let's move!" He just smiles at her, but goes to the fire nonetheless.

It takes them a couple of minutes until they are ready to leave. They close the door behind them, and after he made sure that the lock is sealed, he takes her hand in his. Side by side they move to the elevator. "You hungry?", he asks as they step into the metal box. She shrugs "A little bit, I guess."

"Takeout?", he questions and she just nods. When they reach the ground level, they exit through the elevator doors and move through the large entrance hall. Stepping out to the streets of New York, the dusk already paves the way for the night.

Just as he is about to signal a cab to stop over, she clasps his hand. "Hey", she looks up to him. "How do you feel about walking home? I've been sitting in the office all day long and wouldn't mind some fresh air." – "Sure", he responds, "that leaves us some more minutes to fight about our dinner choice."

She laughs then and pushes her head against his shoulder, leaving a small kiss on his off-white shirt. He puts his right arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Her left arm moves around his back softly until it reaches his waist. He places a soft kiss on her temple and breathes her in. "Let's go", she murmurs, and they turn away from the house Mike and Rachels apartment is in, slowly moving along the streets of their hometown.

.

A soft breeze surrounds the new couple as they walk among shops and skyscrapers. Every time they have to stop at a read light, they look at each other, placing soft kisses on whatever part of the others face they can reach. Harvey just kissed the top of her nose when the light turned green. As they cross the street, he pulls her even closer. With her handbag in her right hand, Donna moves up her arm and signs to a small restaurant on the right-hand side. "Have you ever been there?", she asks and he shakes his head. "Rachel once showed me that place", she continues, "wanna try?"

His hand slowly strokes along her neck. "Well, if Rachel recommends it, let's try", he responds. "Harvey Specter", she looks up at him and mocks a shocking glance, "you don't trust my food choices unless they are recommended by Rachel?"

"Well, you still order food at that shitty Thai place…", he chuckles, but catches her eyes lovingly.

"As far as I know, Mister, you have never been to Thailand. Which means", she says and returns his gaze, raising her eyebrows, "that you are not an expert concerning Thai food. I, however…" she doesn't finish her sentence as she loses herself in his eyes.

"Well, well, Ms. Paulsen", he responds, "maybe that just means that we found ourselves a vacation spot. I cannot leave this expert knowledge on Thai food to you for the rest of our lives!" _The rest of our lives_. She breathes in sharply and bites on her lower lip as she grins like an idiot. Not knowing what to say, she just looks at him and whispers "Deal". And then she cannot stop herself, but she just has to kiss him. In the middle of the street. There they stand, two people so obviously in love with each other and they don't care that they are putting on a show.

Her hand moves down his chest and stops just right above his heart. They part breathlessly. "Food", she murmurs, pulling him behind her as they enter the restaurant.

.

The smell of middle eastern food enters his nose as he watches her opening the door for him. It's a small room with a couple of tables, and it's not fancy at all, but the smell is amazing. "Oh, look", she says and signs to the window front, "they even have a free table. Or do you want to eat at home?", she looks at him expectedly. As much as he just wants to continue kissing her and taking her to bed, he also feels the excitement about those normal couple activities they are about to start. Like, walking around the city, hand in hand. Having dinner in some random restaurant. And he can see it in her eyes that she is excited as well.

"Let's eat here", he states, looking around and moving to the table. As they sit down, he starts to think that this really isn't how he thought their first date was going to be. He thought about a fancy restaurant with a great choice of wine, exclusive food and both of them dressed up. But sitting here, he cannot help but enjoy this moment even more. It was them. Always been together. And now together at last. They did not need the fancy moves – even if he was sure that he would take her out to one of those outstanding places sometime soon, because she deserved nothing but the best -, they just needed their normal. Their own middle. Their everyday life, forever.

"What", she whispers as she catches his gaze. He looked so unbelievable happy and Donna was sure that her own expression resembled his one. "Nothing", he shakes his head. "I'm just…", he stops and continues, "I am just really happy, Donna."

"Me too", she blushes and grabs his hand, slowly stroking his palm with her thumb.

When the waiter comes and takes in their order, they decide for a plate of Mezze and some local wine.

An hour later, they are sitting in front of many small plates that are nearly all cleared, a very pleased grin on both of their faces. Their conversation moved easily, their hands always brushing. It felt so good to finally be in love openly. Nothing there to hide anymore.

"Do you need anything else?", the waiter asks as he comes closer to their table. Looking at Donna who shakes her head, Harvey denies "We'd just like to pay."

They leave the restaurant as they entered it, bodies close and arms around each other. In love. And oh so happy.

.

When they entered her apartment, they took their time to slowly move into her living room. "Wine?", she asks and he nods his head, sitting down on her couch.

"That was really good", he says as she opens a bottle of red wine. "We should go to this place more often."

"We should", she replies and fills two glasses with the red liquid. Handing him over one glass, she sits down right next to him, snuggling closer to him. "To many more evenings with Mezze", he grins and they clink their glasses together. Sipping at her wine, Donna lets out a small moan. He moves his free hand all over her back and it doesn't take them long to forget about the wine and go on with what they started at Mike and Rachels place.

"Harvey, bedroom", she whispers against his lips and he smirks, puts their still half full glasses on the table and pulls her up, slowly moving her to her bedroom.

.

They are naked, cuddling close together on the bed and panting heavily. He is sitting against the headboard, his legs stretched out as she is sitting on his lap, his erection trapped between them. Her left arm is slung around his neck and her left hand is playing with his hair, while her right hand is moving up and down his chest, caressing every part of his body she can reach. He has his arms tightly around her, his face in her neck, showering her with kisses.

"Donna" he breathes, and moves one of his hands to her front, grazing both of her nipples quickly with the palm of his hand before he went down. He easily slips his fingers over her labia and she takes in a sharp breath. Gently caressing her, his fingers get wet with her fluids.

"God, you are wet", he breathes against her neck and she lets out a laugh. "And you", she responds, bringing her right hand between them, "are really hard". Feeling her hand on his penis, he moans.

She raises her pelvis just a little bit, but before she can bring it down, he stops her. "This okay for you?", he asks, nodding to their position. His concern brings tears to her eyes. She chuckles. "Yes, Harvey", she answers him, "this is very much okay for me." And then she takes his lips between hers and lowers herself over him. When he slips into her, they both moan loudly. As she rides him slowly, they lose themselves in shear bliss. _This is where we are supposed to be_, is the last coherent thought she can form, before his fingers found her clit and she lets pleasure take over her body.

.

They are lying next to each other, her naked back pressed against his front. Their hands intertwined; his face deeply cuddled into the back of her neck.

The lights of the city painting small and clear spots all over them. They don't see the artwork that is them, they sleep deeply, her read hair spread all over the pillow, both of them wearing a small and content smile on their face.

.

**That's it. I really enjoyed writing it, maybe I will write some more chapters looking into their life together?**

**Let me know if you are interested… And what topics you'd like to read about.**

**Again: Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'll try to write some more chapters – would love to update sooner, but work is pretty stressful right now… I guess I'd use each new episode (omg, I'm so in love with Darvey and their funny banter!) to explore the relationship between Donna and Harvey a little bit deeper. **

**Characters are – of course – not mine.**

..

After Louis left angry and in a hurry, Faye looked at Donna and Harvey with a piercing glance.

Some seconds of absolute silence later she opens her mouth. "Well", she says. "We will continue this tomorrow." She nods once, turns around and disappears. Harvey and Donna look at each other and sigh. Harvey reaches out his hand to grab Donnas fingers, but quickly let go of his idea when he hears a soft "Ahem".

Benjamin interrupts their moment when he asks in an uncertain voice "So… I'm allowed to come back to work tomorrow?" He looks at Harvey and then changes his gaze to Donna. "Donna", he continues, "I really didn't mean to…" Donna silences him while putting her hand on his arm. "It's okay, Benjamin", she says, "you didn't do anything wrong." She takes a deep breath, "there are a lot of things going on right now. But nothing of this is your fault. Get it?" Benjamin just nods.

"Okay", he says, "I guess I'll finish for tonight then and be back tomorrow."

"Benjamin", Harvey states, "tomorrow is Saturday. You don't need to be in tomorrow. Take the weekend off and be back on Monday. And if any problems arise, just come to Donna or me."

"Okay, Mr. Specter", Benjamin answers. "Have a nice weekend."

They don't answer, but just smile and nod. Donna turns around and puts her left hand on Harveys back, directing him to the elevators. "Should we speak with Louis?", Harvey looks at her.

"No", Donna answers, "give him some time to cool off. I'll text him that he can always come by when he's ready to talk." They enter the elevator and Harvey pushes the button to the fiftieth floor, then puts the same hand on her waste softly. Until the doors open again, he takes the few moments to bring his front to temple and breathe her in.

The elevators ping rips them out of their moment, both going to their offices. "I just need to finish one mail and grab my things" Donna says while looking at him. "See you in the car in fifteen?" He smiles at her softly and nods as he watches her enter her office.

.

He is talking to Ray, when she leaves the doors and steps out on the street. Ray and Harvey are standing beside the car and Ray smirks at Harvey, laughs out loud and looks up. "Good evening, Miss Paulsen" he calls when he sees her and winks. Harvey turns around and sees his girlfriend coming closer and hears her say "It's Donna, Ray! And good evening to you, too."

Ray tips his index finger to his head in an Aye Aye-motion and jumps in the driver seat.

Harvey approaches Donna with a smirk. Just seeing her makes him forget everything that happened at the firm today. They have been working for nearly 14 hours non-stop and he is more than happy to put the work day behind him. 'I'd never done that before' he thinks, thank he grabs her waist with both his hands and pulls her closer. "Good evening, Miss Paulsen", he smirks, their breathes already tingling. "Good evening, Mister Specter", she whispers and moves her left arm behind his neck, playing with his hair.

They stare at each other with a loving smile for a second, before she closes the distance and kisses him softly. "Mmmh", she murmurs and gives him another short peck. "I missed that today."

"Well", he grins, "if you join me in the car, I promise that there will be a lot more of showing you my affection…" She laughs, shakes her head and throws a light "idiot" in his direction, but joins him anyway.

Once they are seated, they let their hands intertwine, her thumb stroking his hand. "To Donna's appartement, Ray", Harvey addresses to the driver. The car starts moving and Donna raises one eyebrow. "You grew pretty fond on my place, Mister."

First he says nothing, just smiles at her. "I did indeed", is his short answer before he lets his hand stroke her knee lovingly. She doesn't say anything, only smirks again and shakes her head lightly before looking out of the window.

They drive in silence. It's a comfortable silence, the low sound of the music from the CD playing as they take their time to wrap their heads around all the things happening today. Only when they reach her street, she turns to him again. "Have you eaten today?" she asks him. "Just a bagel for lunch", he answers. "Same here", she reciprocates.

He looks at his watch and realizes that it is nearly 10 pm. "Honestly, I don't feel like going out", he says. – "Me neither" is her answer. They leave the car and he takes her hand again before wishing Ray a good night and entering the building. "I'll just scratch us a pasta", he states.

"I'm impressed." Donna looks at him. "He doesn't only save Metropolis, now he also cooks… I think I'm going to keep you." – "Oh, thank god!", he laughs and kisses her temple.

…

They enter the appartement and Donna makes a bee line to her bedroom. "I'm just gonna go change", she explains. Before she can leave, he grabs her arm and stops her. "Hey, not so fast!", he nearly cries. She knits her eyebrows and looks at him. "Harvey?", she asks, not saying anything else. He lets out a deep breath and taking her closer by her waist.

"It's just…", he laughs shortly and blushes. It looks like he is embarrassed, blushing and turning his eyes to the ground in order to avoid hers. Donna says his name again, softer this time, her eyes searching for his.

He keeps being silent. "Hey, what is it?", she asks and is not sure if she should be worried.

His right hand leaves its place on her waist and travels up her body smoothly, grazing her breasts before his fingertips brush over her neckline and finally stop again, when they reach her cheek. Her eyes close by the feeling of his touch. His thumb raises her chin and she opens her eyes again, just to be confronted with his ones. They became darker, she notices, and by now she already knows the meaning behind it.

Her suspicion is confirmed when he whispers "God, you look sexy like hell in this dress." Hearing his voice, filled with arousal, her breath quickens, "I really want to show you how much", he continues. He lets their lips collide and takes her in deeply, tongues battling until breathing gets hard.

The black dress flatters her figure, her shape perfectly visible. But it was the low-cut neckline that shows her collarbones and the beginning of her perfect breasts, that made him crazy during the whole day. Every time he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to graze his fingertips along the neckline and shower her with kisses. God, what did this woman do to him? He was left with only so much of self control.

"Oh", she utters when their lips disconnect and he grabs her by her backside and puts her down on the small table in her entrance hall, pressing her against the wall. His move reminded her of the moment everything changed four nights ago. When – finally – every wall they build around themselves and their feelings was ripped down.

"Harvey", she moans while he kissed her neck. "This dress really did its job, didn't it?" – "Mmmh", he responds and his fingers move along her delicate curves, "it's _you_ in this dress…" She blushes and presses herself against him. She can feel his hard shaft in his pants and by the feverish look in his eyes, she is pretty sure that this time they won't make it to her bedroom.

Damn right she is. He peppers her collarbone with kisses and then moves further down to the top of her chest the dress reveals. He stares for a moment, then starts licking along the neckline before kissing each of her breasts.

When she lowers her hand over his chest down to his groin, he groans her name. She works on his hard on, kneading it through his pants and her name leaves his lips once more. She bites on her lower lip, looking at him, untidy hair, trying to catch his breath. When he starts to touch her breasts, she kisses him again and they cannot help but enjoy the feeling of it.

How was it, that this man could rock her world? She thinks and grabs his ass to pull him even closer. His was panting heavily and she had no intention to let him suffer, so her hands go over to the fly of his trousers and she pulls the zipper down. While one of her hands frees his erection, the other one is deep in his hair. She strokes his member a couple of times before lifting up herself, so he can raise her dress as far as possible and take of her panties.

Harvey is sure that he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in that moment. It doesn't take him long until he can feel her warmth wrapped around him, the delicious feeling of being one with her clouds his mind and he puts his head on her chest, his arms move around her waist while hers are scratching among his back. He starts a fast and hard rhythm and her moaning encouragement spurs his movement. "Let go", she whispers in his ear, when both of them fall into a bliss of fireworks.

..

They had showered and were dresses in comfortable clothes. The clock showed half to midnight and Donna was sitting on the kitchen counter while Harvey made them some very late dinner.

"I thought you wanted to make pasta?", Donna questions him while he whisks some eggs in a large bowl.

He turns around, a playful smirk on his face. "Well, Miss Paulsen", he starts, "you know, to make pasta one needs to have pasta in the house."

"You know that I don't cook."

"Yeah, I know that. But I thought you might have at least some basic ingredients in that kitchen of yours."

"Well, you are wrong."

He laughs. "I figured. You know, I don't even know why you bothered to have a kitchen in this appartement. Might as well use this place for your shoes."

"But", she starts and hops of the kitchen counter, "how would you feed your hungry girlfriend then?" He just smiles and puts the eggs in a pan. She circles her arms around him and leans her front against his back. Kissing his shoulder blades one, two, three times, she leaves him standing there and goes over to the cupboard to take out two wine glasses.

They work in comfortable silence and a couple of minutes later she hears him say "food is ready." Instead of going over to the kitchen table, she simply hands him a fork and they start eating right out of the pan that is sitting on the stove top.

"Gosh, I'm hungry" she utters when eggs and toast reach her lips.

"Too much of a workout for you today?", he smirks and she slaps him on the chest. They eat some bites in silence.

"So", she starts and turns to him, "do you wanna talk about what happened between you and Thomas?" She was surprised how easy the question leaves her lips. Ever since the two of them became an item, it seems as if there was no barrier left between them. Every conversation flowed easily, every touch natural, a relationship that was 14 years in the making.

"What do you want to know?", he asks her. He doesn't mind telling her, he doesn't mind sharing any of his feelings and thoughts with her. Hell, it took him long enough and now that the gates were open, nothing could hold him back.

"Why did he want to sign with you in the first place?", she asks because she really doesn't understand. After Thomas had visited her in her office, it had became even more clear to her how much he was hurt. It did not take her by surprise that after their little chat, he was not willing to sign with Harvey anymore. The hurt on his face was too visible and yes, she felt bad to know that she is responsible for that. But regrets? Looking at the man in front of her, the love of her life, she knows that she doesn't have any regrets.

Harvey caresses her hair and losses his hand in her waves. She knows that he needs to feel her close for what is coming know. "It wasn't easy for me to go to his place. Knowing that the two of you… That I nearly lost you to him…" He stops and takes a deep breath. Donna doesn't say anything, just pats his arm to encourage him to go on whenever he is ready. "Talking to him made me realize what kind of man he is. And he is a good guy, a great one. He didn't deserve to be treated like this." Donna just nods and whispers "I know." She can feel the tears coming up to her eyes.

Harvey looks at her intensely. "He asked me who you are to me", he continues and she gasps. "And I told him the truth. That you are the most important person in my life." He strokes her hair, pressing his lips together. A single tear drops out and runs over her cheek until it reaches her upper lip.

They don't say anything anymore, just look at each other and caress each others hair. Her hand slowly moves along his cheek while his left arm is closed around her waist and his right hand is tangled in her red and smooth waves. After some moments, they let their foreheads collide. "We are really here", she whispers. "We really are", he answers.

They let their lips collide, kissing each other lazily and with soft passion. His tongue begs for entrance and she gladly invites him in. She cannot feel anything but him, all her senses are loaded with the feeling of him being close. They kiss for minutes until they have to take a breath again.

"You don't regret it, do you?" He looks at her quizzingly even when he knows the answer.

"No, Harvey, I don't regret it." She reassures him and kisses him again. "Because you are the most important person in my life as well."

"Good", he smiles, "good." And let his hand run along her side.

She then smirks and turns to the direction of her bedroom. "So, was this mushy enough for you, Superman?", she laughs and hears him let out a loud laugh as well as he chases her to her bedroom.

..

**That's it for today. Yes, I am obsessed with food and Darvey talking about what they'll have for dinner. But: I think eating together is such an important part of every relationship, and it is a symbol of an everyday activity as well as caring for each other. As I love conversations in the kitchen and over food, my version of Donna and Harvey love to do so as well ^^**


End file.
